Wicked Love
by wicked Rock Star
Summary: In a war between his kingdom and its rebels, Prince Blaine finds himself kidnapped and caputred by the rebels and one of their leaders, who he refers to as the witch. However,there is more to rebels and the witch than Blaine knows. R
1. Prologue

**Hello to all. Here is a new story for Klaine. I did get inspired by some of the ideas from _Wicked_ and the movie, _Mirror, Mirror._ So, please don't be worry if you see something that you know is from either one of two things. I did also get through inspired through the TV series, _Once Upon a Time._ This idea first came to me through the idea that they should the Wicked Witch's story but different from the musical and book. Thurs, I somewhat created an idea in my head. After seeing a few people doing Prince!Blaine and Witch!Kurt, I totally got the idea to do this story with using the somewhat idea I had from earlier. I do apologies if this sounds like _A Different Happy Ending _by willowswhiten or _Once Upon a Time _by CrazyPerson514, who both have the Prince!Blaine and Witch!Kurt in their story. I do also apologie if this sounds like any one else's story. I do mean to do this.I hope that you enjoy the prologue. ****I do not own anything.**

* * *

**Prologue**

We learned as children about fairytales, magic, war, and love.

We learned that there is always a heroic prince who always saves the princess.

We learned that the prince always knows right from wrong.

We learned that the king fights against evil and his enemies.

We learned that the king would always stand up for justice and freedom for his people.

We learned how anyone who would change him would be defeated.

But most of all, we learned about the villain of the story.

We learned about the **witch**.

We learned how the witch would always try to take over land and destroy the kingdom.

We learned that the witch loved no one except themselves.

We learned that the witch is heartless around everyone.

We learned that the witch cares only about their powers and their greed.

We learned how the witch would always have their henchmen do their dirty work.

We learned that the witch would try to stop the prince or hero at any price.

And finally, we learned how the prince would defeat and kill the witch.

By now, you should realize that this tale throws all of these lessons out of the window. However, be aware of one thing. Remember just one lesson from childhood.

Love conquers all, even hate.

* * *

**So, I hope that everyone enjoys this prologue. Little heads up, _No Fariytale_, one of my other stories, is going to be late. Sorry about that. Also, I have notice that some of the review for _The Boggart _are requesting for more chapters. The problem with that is I had only plan for that to be only one chapter. However, if any one has any ideas of how I can continue with that stories, I can look them overlook and tried to work on it during my free time. So, I hope you enjoyed the story's prologue. I'll try to work on the first chapter as soon as I have most of what going happen in this story down, I would not mind to any ideas to the story to make it larger in chapters. So, bye and don't forget to review please.**


	2. The Captain of the Guards

**Hello to all. Welcome to the first chapter of the story. Also, just so everyone knows, Blaine, in the beginning of the story, is the captain of the guard, just like Fiyero in **_**Wicked.**_** I hope you guys enjoy it. I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Captain of the Guards**

_It's only been a month since I became Captain of the Guards and I'm already getting in trouble._ Blaine thought as he walked into the castle, his home. He was called to speak to his father about what happened earlier that day. Not only did he accidently destroyed a couple of houses and shops, but he also let the witch get away again. This was third time the witch escaped and Blaine was so close this time. He was chasing the witch through the kingdom. He just needed one shot to bring the witch down. However, Blaine tripped and his bullet caused a house to fall instead. This then caused a domino effect to the buildings close to the fallen house. As Blaine remembered all of this, he reached his destination, his father's study and knocked on the door. He heard a mumble to come in.

_Here we go_. Blaine thought before he opened the door. As he came into the room, he saw his father standing in front of his desk. He had a look on his face that showed both disappointment and anger. Blaine bowed after he closed the door. "You wanted to see me, Father?"

"Yes, I did." Blaine's father, King Richard, said with anger in his voice. "Would you mind telling me why you thought it would be better to destroy ten buildings rather than to kill that witch?"

"Father, I was going to shoot the witch but-" Blaine tried to explain himself, but his father cut him off.

"Lucky for you, Cooper had already suggested creating jobs to fix the houses that you destroyed. This would increase our already bombing economy." Blaine wanted to roll his eyes when his father finished talking. Cooper, his older brother, had always been his father's favorite. He did everything right when their father needed something to be done. Cooper was even able to get land for the kingdom when he was the leader of the kingdom's military. It probably didn't help Blaine that his father could never get over the fact that he had feelings for boys instead of girls either. This also caused Blaine and his father's relationship to grow further apart.

"Blaine, what's going on in the outer part of the kingdom?" Blaine's father asked, interrupting Blaine's thoughts.

"What?" Blaine said, surprised by the question.

"I said, what's going on in the outer part of the kingdom?"

"The rebels are planning an attack to take over the entire kingdom."

"And?"

"They won't stop until the kingdom is under their control and they throw the government and kingdom into complete chaos."

"And what do the rebels included?"

"The rebels include people from the outer parts of the kingdom, former prisoners, and magical beings like witches."  
"Right" The king said. "It is your duty as prince and captain of the guards to protect the people of our kingdom from these rebels so that the kingdom isn't thrown over."

"Yes, Father. It won't happen again."

"It better not."

* * *

"So how did the meeting with daddy go?" Blaine heard immediately after he left his father's study. He turned to his left to see Cooper leaning against the wall.

"It went fine." Blaine said, trying to walk by without having a conversation with Cooper. However, Blaine already knew that wasn't going to happen.

"That's not what it sounded like." Cooper said with a smirk on his face. "Let's face it, your aiming needs a lot of work."

"For the millionth time, I tripped." Blaine said, very annoyed with his brother.

"That doesn't matter. The witch is still out there, working with the rebels. For all we know, they could be planning to take over tomorrow. If I was the captain of the guards, I would make sure that witch was caught and killed right on the spot."

"I think you're forgetting that you're not the captain." Blaine said, very aggressively. "I am. And trust me when I say that the next time I see that witch will be the last."

"Or it will be the last time we all see houses on the market street." Cooper said with a smile on his face. Blaine wanted to shout at him, but controlled his anger and walked away.

* * *

Blaine walked out of the castle and into the courtyard. With his gun that he got from his room, he began to shoot at one of the targets. **Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang. **Blaine just kept shooting at the target. He didn't care that the target was getting destroyed in the process. He just wanted to get his anger out. He took turns imagining who he was shooting. At first, it was his father. Then, it was Cooper. Finally, it was the witch. True, Blaine never saw the witch's face. Heck, he didn't even know if the witch was a boy or a girl. But, he knew how the witch looked body and outfit wise. The witch always wore black pants, a black shirt, and a black hood. The hood would always cover the witch's face and all Blaine could see was the witch's mouth.

Blaine continued to shoot the target until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He immediately turned around and almost pointed the gun at his friend, Trent. Trent and Blaine were friends since they were children and both entered as guards. In fact, most of Blaine's childhood friends became guards when they got older.

"Whoa, Blaine, be careful with that gun." Trent said, backing up a foot or two away from the gun.

"Sorry, Trent. I was trying to get my anger out." Blaine said, honestly.

"I heard what happened." Trent said, while having his hand on Blaine's shoulder. "We all tripped and goof up."

"Yeah, but not all of us cause ten buildings to fall down." Blaine added.

"Hey, accidents happen."

"Yeah, but, my dad keeps on believing that I do them on purpose."

"I'm sure your mother would have understood." After Trent said this, Blaine stopped shooting for a moment. His mother, Queen Margot, was probably the only one who truly cared about Blaine. She always cheered him up when he was upset and would sing to him before he went to bed. However, she became ill when Blaine was seven and passed away. Blaine could remember her last words to him. 'Promise me, Blaine, that you'll be strong, brave, and above all, you'll fight for what you know in your heart is right.'

"I promise." Blaine softly whispered to himself, remembering the last words he said to his mother before she died.

"Blaine" Trent said, before gently poking him. Blaine quickly snapped out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, Trent. I was thinking about her. You're right though, she would understand. She would tell me to keep trying and think of a different way to catch the witch."

"Do you have an idea?" Trent asked. Just as he finished talking, something in Blaine's head clicked and gave him an idea to take down the witch.

"Yes, I do. Trent, I need you to spread the word to everyone else. There's going to be a meeting in library at in a half an hour." Blaine told Trent.

"Yes, Sir." Trent said before leaving.

_This time, we're going to get the witch. _Blaine thought.

* * *

A half an hour later, Blaine walked into library to find most to all of the guards were either reading a book or talking to their fellow guards. However, once they saw that Blaine was in the room, they all quickly stopped what they were doing and stood up to face their captain.

"It's cool, everyone. At ease." Blaine said calmly to everyone. As all of them sat down, Blaine came to the front.

"Now, I have called this meeting to talk about our plans in taking down the witch. For too long, the witch has escaped our grasps, but this time we'll figure out where the witch is strike next and bring the witch down."

"What's our plan exactly?" Wes, another good friend of Blaine's, said.

"We'll start off by seeing if there is a pattern from the places that the witch attacked and figure where the witch would hit next." Blaine answered.

"Well, the first place that the witch attacked was the fruit stand on Warbler St." Trent pointed out. Blaine immediately wrote this information down, remembering the first time he saw the witch. It was his second week as captain of the guards. It started out like any other day, until Blaine heard a scream. He ran towards the voice at the very popular fruit stand on Warbler St. The moment he got there, he saw a black hooded figure quickly leaving the scene. The owner kept screaming to Blaine to not let the figure get away. Blaine started to chase the figure through the streets. However, the figure then threw a fireball at Blaine and vanished with smoke. Lucky for Blaine, the fireball only caused little damage to the surrounding houses. However, he knew that this figure had indeed been a witch.

"Alright" Blaine said, after finishing writing. "What else did the witch hit?"

"A week and a half later, the witch attacked a jewelry store on Potter Drive." David, another one of Blaine's childhood friends, said. Blaine remembered when the witch attacked again that day. It started out with a scream, just like the last run-in. This time, Blaine rushed into the jewelry store to find that the witch was still there. However, before Blaine could grab his gun, the witch immediately vanished from the crime scene.

"And there is today's run-in at the bank on Finch Road." Blaine said, writing down this information down. He then realized something about these three places.

"Trent, how much money did the witch take from the fruit stand?" Blaine asked, out of curiosity.

"That's the odd part. According to the owner, the witch only took a couple dollars."

"What about the jewelry store and the bank?" Blaine asked.

"Same as well, the witch just took a couple dollars from the jewelry store and the bank." Trent said.

"What are you think, Blaine?" David asked, watching Blaine quickly grabbing a map of the kingdom. Blaine then dotted the location of the fruit stand, the jewelry store, and last the bank. He then connected the dots together. All of the guards watched in shock as they realized the dots connecting created a zigzag line that lead right to the castle.

"It's been a trick all this time." Blaine said. "The witch's robberies were attempts to get our attention of a robbery on the castle. That's where the witch is truly going to strike."

"What's the witch's plan?" Wes asked.

"I don't know." Blaine replied. "But, we have to be on our feet and prepared for the attack. I want a couple of guards in every room, including the ones that have something that the witch would love to have their hands on."

After Blaine finished talking, the guards immediately got up and left to do their captain's orders. Blaine smiled at his work.

_There is no way the witch can get away from us now. We are going to get the witch this time. _Blaine thought to himself. However, he never would have guessed what would happen when the witch came again.

* * *

**So, that was chapter one. I hope you all liked it. Anyone wants to guess the easter eggs that I put it? I'll give you a hint: there are three. I decided to put Trent in here because let's face it, in **_**Michael, **_**he got a lot respect after what he did in that episode. I think of I somewhat got inspired by **_**How Train to Train Your Dragon **_**for the building falling down in chain reaction. Also, if anyone is curious, Blaine's guard uniform is supposed to look like one the Fyiero wore in the second act of **_**Wicked**_** except in a dark blue. And just so everyone knows, no, I am not going to turn Blaine into scarecrow. I'll try to work on the second chapter as soon as I can. Also, please review, it would make me very happy. :) (Edit: ****RoadToAvalon****, who is now my beta for this story, was complete dear and was able to beta and fix chapters 1-6 for me. :) I just wanted to let you guys know this if the story may look a little different to6 for me. :) I just wanted to let you guys know this if the story may look a little different to you.) B****ye. **


	3. The Witch

**Hello to all. Here is the second chapter of the story. I hope you enjoy it. I might or might not have used something from **_**Once Upon a Time **_**in this chapter. I probably did not, but better to be safe than sorry. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Witch**

It had been three days since the guards were ordered to protect the castle, but the witch didn't reappear. However, Blaine knew that the witch would come soon. He could feel it in his bones. He walked around to make sure that everyone was in a certain room of the castle. However, the kingdom didn't go unprotected; Blaine still had a good number of guards protecting the kingdom. As Blaine walked around the castle, he couldn't help to think of what it would be like after he finally caught the witch.

_Maybe, my father will finally see that I can stop the rebels and bring peace to the kingdom. _Blaine thought. _Not to mention, Cooper would finally shut up about all of my mistakes._

_**How do you know that you'll even catch me**__?_ Another voice said inside his mind. This both surprised and shocked Blaine.

_What was that? _Blaine said inside his mind. He continued to walk around the castle. He tried to calm himself down about what just happened. However, just then, he heard a yell, coming from the throne room.

"THE WITCH!" The voice yelled. "THE WITCH IS HERE!"

Blaine and several of guards immediately ran to the throne room. However, when they got there, the witch was no way where in sight.

"The witch was here a minute ago." The guard, who yelled, tried to explain. Blaine just put his head down, disappointed. He couldn't believe that the witch got away again.

"Look!" Another guard said. Blaine looked to where the guard was pointing. Outside of the closest window, all of the guards watched as a black figure ran out of the castle.

"It's the witch." Blaine said, amazed. "Quickly, everyone, we'll have to go through the servant's entrance to catch up to the witch."

After Blaine finished talking, all of the guards ran to the servants' quarters, which was right next to the throne room. They then quickly got out through the servant's entrance to find the witch, who was still running. Blaine immediately saw that the witch was heading the woods that were right behind the castle. Blaine then started to run, determined not to let the witch get away again. While the witch and Blaine entered the woods, all of the other guards were trying to catch up to them.

Blaine continued to run after the witch, dodging trees and branches that were close to him. When the witch started to throw fireballs at him, he quickly got out of the way and continued running.

_**You can't catch me, Princey.**_ A voice in Blaine's mind said. Blaine immediately realized that this was the same voice as before. He then realized that the witch must be talking to him inside of his own mind.

_Yes, I will_. Blaine said in his mind, talking back to the witch's voice.

_**No, Princey, you can try but you will fail.**_ The witch's voice said back to him. _**Just like the last three times. **_

Blaine had enough of the witch critizing and making fun of him. He quickly took his gun and pulled the trigger. While the bullet didn't hit the witch, it did hit the tree right next to the witch. As the witch tried to get away from the tree, they tripped on a root. Blaine took this opportunity, ran to the witch, and pointed his gun at the witch's back.

"It's over." Blaine said, harshly to the witch. "Stand up."

The witch paused a moment before standing up. Blaine couldn't believe that he actually caught the witch. He couldn't help up wonder one thing: what did the witch look like.

"Take off your hood." Blaine commended. The witch paused again, which made Blaine angrier. "Do it!" Blaine almost yelled.

The witch did take off their hood a moment later, to Blaine's surprise. The witch was a boy, no, a young man. He looked around Blaine's age, about eighteen or nineteen. His skin was porcelain and his hair was chestnut brown. His eyes were blue, green, and gray all beautifully mixed together. Blaine was stunned by the witch; he looked nothing like Blaine imagined him to be.

"What?" The witch harshly said. "Were you excepting me to be green?"

Blaine quickly snapped out if his thoughts and kept his gun on the witch. "Enough." Blaine said. "It's over. You're going to be put on trial and most likely going to be executed for your crimes against the kingdom."

The witch just laughed at Blaine's punishment for him. "You honestly think you can arrest me? Do you even know who I am?"

"A wicked witch." Blaine replied. "But, that doesn't matter now. In a minute or two, the guards will come and help me arrest you."

"Oh, really?" the witch said. Just then, the witch took two swords from under his hood. He then quickly ran toward Blaine.

"Taiso pasio." The witch yelled before slicing Blaine's gun into two pieces with his swords. However, Blaine quickly let go of the destroyed gun and pulled out his sword.

"Well, he is smart enough to carry a backup weapon." The witch said, insulting Blaine

"Trust me; I have had enough time to think about how to finally capture you." Blaine said, very harshly.

"Oh, yes" The witch said in sarcastic voice. "We wouldn't want you to trip again. Would we?"

"None of that matters now. Whatever you were planning to steal is now saf-" Blaine said before being cut of the witch's wicked laugh.

"You don't get it. Do you, Princey?" The witch said, walking a little close to Blaine. "The robberies weren't my true goal. Sure, they were to get attention for the bigger part of my plan, but I was planning to take something more valuable than gold. Something that will leave the kingdom so upset when it was gone. Something that would even strike pain to King Richard himself."

Blaine quickly realized what or **who** the witch was referring to.

"Blaine!" Blaine turned around to see Trent and the other guards running toward the two. The witch took this advantage by using his swords to cause Blaine to drop his sword. The witch then grabbed Blaine as if he was hugging him. Blaine tried to break free, but the witch held him too tight to move.

"Yes, Prince Blaine. I was planning to steal you." The witch whispered in Blaine's ear. "Esoioa danoedo." The witch yelled before the two disappeared right in front the all of the guards.

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. What is going to happen next? I'll try to write chapter as soon as I can. ****Bye.**


	4. The Rebel's Camp

**Hello to all. Here is the next chapter of the story. Sorry that it took so long. I was quite busy with the last few weeks of school. Sorry if it stinks too. I thought that it wasn't my best work. Oh well. Enjoy. I do not own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Rebel's Camp **

In a flash, Blaine and the witch were in what appeared to be a cellar. It looked to be under ground with the walls made of stone and the ceiling made out of wood. There was nothing in the cellar, except for a chair and a desk that were in the back corner of the cellar.

"Well, that was easier than I expected." The witch mumbled while loosening his grip on Blaine. Blaine took this opportunity and broke free from the witch while grabbing one of the witch's sai swords.

"Were you expecting this?" Blaine said angrily while pointing the sword at the witch. "I demand that you take me back to the castle right now."

The witch just laughed at Blaine and his order. "Do you even know how to use one of those swords? And plus, why would I let you go?"

Blaine then ran to the witch, planning to strike him with the sword. However, the witch blocked the attempt. The witch then tried to strike Blaine, but he moved out of the way. The witch then punched Blaine, causing him to fall down. As the witch walked toward him, Blaine quickly swiped his legs around the witch's legs, causing him to trip. Blaine took this advantage and grabbed the other sai sword. He then stood up and pointed both swords at the witch.

"You'll let me go because I said so." Blaine said, very harshly. "Now, take me back, before I kill you." Blaine expected the witch to finally give in, but he just laughed again.

"You think you can just take my swords, threat me, and think you won?" The witch said with a smirk. "Princey, I'll always be one step ahead of you."

"What doe-" Blaine said before he passed out. However, when his body started to fall, it only fell a few inches. The witch smiled at this, knowing that his plan had worked.

"Wonderful job, Santana." He called to the invisible person behind the passed out prince.

"Thanks." Santana replied back. "Now, do me a favor, Kurt, and change me back."

"Sure thing." The witch, Kurt, said before standing up. "Javosnu hatuio."

A moment later, a beautiful Hispanic woman appeared behind Blaine. She had raven hair and looked to be the same age as Kurt.

"I must say, it was perfect timing when you hit the pressure point in his neck." Kurt said, complimenting Santana.

"Trust me; I was waiting for the moment where his highness wasn't going to expect a surprise attack." She said before Kurt walked over to her, picked up his swords, and picked Blaine's feet to help carry him. "But, where were you? I was waiting nearly the entire day."

"Sorry, it was taking me forever to break in. Princey here increased the guards on watch to capture when I reappeared."

Santana chuckled at this. "Well, I guess he's not as dumb as we thought he was." Santana said, insulting the passed out prince. "So, are we going to put him in his new home away from home?"

"Yes, but first I need a few bits of his hair to make sure that he doesn't escape." Kurt said to Santana, who gave him a devilish smile.

* * *

Blaine opened his eyes, to find himself in a prison cell. As he got up, he could see that the building contained five other cells. He moved around to see that no one else was in the building with him. As he gently touched the prison doors, it slightly opened by itself. Blaine fully opened up the door, to see if the coast was clear. Once seeing that no one was around, he walked out of the prison. He quickly found one of the paths that led out of the rebels' camp and to, what Blaine hoped, the kingdom. Blaine made sure no one saw him as he sneaked his way out of the camp. However, as he was about to go on the path, he couldn't move any further. Blaine tried to walk out of the camp a few more times, but he couldn't go any further. It was almost like an invisible wall was placed right in front of him.

"Why, look who's up" Blaine heard a voice behind him. He turned around to see Kurt with two girls, one on his left and right side. The girl on his left side was Santana, smiling at the confused prince. The other girl had brown hair, light tan skin, and brown eyes.

"You again." Blaine said, aggressively to Kurt.

"Aw. Look, Kurt, he missed you." Santana said sarcastically.

"I know, Santana." Kurt said, playing along with Santana. "And here, I though, you hate me."

"Tell me how I get out of here now!" Blaine demanded. However, Kurt just responded with a smirk.

"You can't." Kurt replied. "That's the purpose of the invisible shield around our camp."

"What?" Blaine said, confused of what was going on.

"While you were sleeping, we casted a little spell that created an invisible shield around the camp that would prevent you from trying to escape." Kurt explained. "You didn't think we were stupid enough to leave the cell door open?"

"Think of it as a warning." The brown hair girl on Kurt's right side said. "If you do try to escape, you won't get that far."

"What if I tried to take a hostage to get out?" Blaine asked, wanted to see what these rebels had up their sleeves.

"If you do take a hostage" Kurt said as he started to walk up to Blaine, looking aggressive. "Then, believe me when I say that I'll make you regret ever trying to escape." Kurt was now on a foot or two away from Blaine with a face that was filled with hate. "I use every charm and hex I have to make your life a living hell and -"

"Kurt" The brown hair girl said, cutting Kurt off. "I think he gets the picture. We should probably put him back his cell. The meeting is going to start soon."

Kurt turned his attention from Blaine and to the girl. "You're right, Rachel." Kurt then turned his attention back to Blaine. He grabbed Blaine's right hand and pulled out a knife.

"I would start walking if I were you." Kurt said, threatening Blaine. As Blaine started to walk, Kurt went behind Blaine to make sure that he didn't try to run. Blaine noticed as Santana and Rachel walked away from the two and into a large building.

"Where are your friends going?" Blaine asked his captor.

"They're going to the meeting, where we're going to decide what to do with you." Kurt said, with anger in his voice. When they got to Blaine's cell, Kurt opened up the door and pushed Blaine inside. He then locked the door.

"I hope you enjoy your stay." Kurt said, sarcastically to a very anger Blaine. "Your guard will be with you soon." Blaine was disgusted by Kurt and how he was enjoying his imprisonment.

"Witch, why are you like this?" Blaine yelled back to Kurt as he was leaving. "What did I ever do to you?"

Kurt turned back to Blaine. He walked to the prince's cell and grabbed Blaine by the jacket of his uniform. He pulled Blaine closer and closer to his face until Blaine could see the anger and hate in the witch's eyes.

"Why don't you ask your father?" Kurt said with venom in his voice. He then let go of the prince and walked out of the jail and slammed the main door.

* * *

**That was chapter three. I hope you all like it. I do feel like I got inspired from **_**Cars **_**in this chapter with the "failed escape plan." I am sorry if I made Kurt look like the bad guy. It will make more sense soon. Also, I need help deciding if I should write Finchel or Faberry for the story. Please help. Anyway, I hope you all will review please. ****It will make me very happy. Bye.**


	5. Another Side of the Witch

**So here is chapter four. I hope you all like it. A little note, however, I am planning / trying to make my other story, **_**The Boggart,**_** to have more chapters. However, I need some ideas. If anyone does have any ideas, please let me know. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Another Side of the Witch**

"I say we kill him!" Kurt heard Sue, one of the rebels' leaders of the military force, yell as he entered the Grand Hall for the meeting. He found an empty seat right next to Rachel and her boyfriend, Finn, and sat to hear the arguments of what should happen to the prince.

"For once, I agree with the old lady." Puck, a soldier of the rebels, said.

"Watch it, Mohawk." Sue said, slightly warning Puck.

"If we kill him" Mike, another soldier, said. "Wouldn't that just lead us into more trouble with the King?"

"I agree with Mike." The girl next to Mike, Tina, said. "It would only cause trouble for us."

"Tina, you're only saying that because you're Mike's girlfriend." Puck claimed.

"No" Kurt said, cutting in the conversation. "Tina's right. If we did kill the prince, then his father would send an army or something of the sort to get rid of us once and for all."

"Are you kidding me, Porcelain?" Sue exclaimed. "After what the king did to you, you think its best that we just leave him be?"

"Sue, he's right." Emma, the head nurse, said. "It would only create more attention on us."

Sue just rolled her eyes. "Ginger, please, have you seen that poor excuse for a king's army? I guarantee we can take them-"

"I don't think we can, Sue." Kurt almost yelled, cutting off Sue. "It's bad enough that the Carmel army is close to finding our camp. But, if we kill the prince, then King Richard will only send in more troops to find and kill us. Our best bet would be to make sure that the King knows we have his son and has to listen to our demands in order to get him back."

"It's probably our best bet." Will, Emma's fiancé and leader of the military's force, agreed.

"All in favor of keeping the prince alive and giving King Richard our demands say ay." Rachel said. Everyone, including Puck and Sue, agree. Once the decision was made, people started to leave the Grand Hall to go on with their normal schedules. However, Kurt saw his childhood friend, Brittany, walking out of the Grand Hall to her duties as Blaine's guard. Kurt immediately followed her out and called out to her.

"Brittany" He called her in gently voice. Brittany quickly turned around to her old friend.

"Hi, Kurt." Brittany said, greeting Kurt with a smile.

"Hey, Brittany, are you going to watch over the prisoner?"

"Yep."

"That's what I thought." Kurt said before taking out a knife.

"Kurt" Brittany said, confused. "I thought we weren't supposed to give the prisoner any weapons."

"No, Brittany." Kurt said before giving her the knife. "It's for you. In case, he tries to attack you in any way, use this to defend yourself."

"Ok" Brittany said softly, taking hold of the knife.

"But, remember; show him how strong and brave you are." Kurt said, encouraging Brittany.

"I will." Brittany replied with a smile.

"Good" Kurt said before hugging her. After the hug, Brittany went to the jail to watch over Blaine. Kurt watched her go in before going to his cottage, which he shared with Finn. He knew Finn would be out for most of the afternoon and night. Kurt was planning to practice a few spells and charms before going to bed. This was his basic schedule since most of his friends would be either with their boyfriend or girlfriend, thus making Kurt alone.

After Kurt got the ingredients he needed, he walked into the part of the forest, where he would practice spells and charms for a few hours. Even though, he knew almost every spell by heart, he wanted to continue to practice to make sure that everything would be perfect. After a few hours of practicing, Kurt returned to his cottage. As he came into the cottage, he could tell that Finn was still out with Rachel due to his bed being empty.

_Why am I not surprised?_ Kurt thought to himself.

Kurt then put his ingredients away and put on his pajamas. However, right before he went to bed, he heard a familiar scream.

_No. _Kurt thought. _It can't be._

Kurt ran outside and into the forest as the screams got louder. Kurt then came into a small village and went to the house where the screaming was coming from. Kurt opened the door to find a woman, bleeding from the head and the stomach.

"Mom!" Kurt screamed, nearly crying. He immediately went to his mother's side and held her tight.

"Mom, Mom, stay with me." Kurt cried. "Don't die. Stay with me!"

"Kurt, darling." Kurt's mother softly said while stroking his cheek. "I lov-" She started to say but then closed her eyes and gave out one final breath.

"Mom, Mom, please wake up!" Kurt yelled, crying hard. However, there was nothing he could do. His mother was gone.

"Well, isn't this a sad picture?" A voice said sarcastically. Kurt immediately knew who the voice belonged to.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt said with venom in his voice, turning toward King Richard.

"Now, don't be mad at me." The king said with an evil smirk. "We both know that your mother wouldn't have died if it wasn't for you."

"So, you just came here to torture me?!" Kurt yelled, while still crying for the death of his mother.

"Oh no" another voice said outside. Kurt could see that who the voice belong to as he came closer. It was Blaine with a gun. Kurt tried to get up and defend himself, but Blaine quickly hit Kurt in the stomach with the gun, causing him to fall on the floor.

"We have decided that you should join her. Prepare to die." Blaine said evilly before firing the gun.

Kurt quickly woke up in his bed, nearly screaming. He quickly ripped his shirt open to find that there were no bullets or blood anywhere. He then looked over at Finn's bed to see that it was still empty.

_It was just dream._ Kurt thought, trying to calm himself.

He then got out of bed and went to the jail. He opened the door, to find a sleeping Blaine and Brittany with the knife, that Kurt had given her, at her side. He then closed the jail's door and went into the forest. After a few minutes of walking, Kurt came to a destroyed village, the same village from his dream. He then went behind one of the nearly demolished houses, to find a small grave that read, _Here lies Elizabeth May Hummel: A Beloved Wife and Mother and A Wonderful Witch. _Kurt then got on his knees and started to cry.

"Mom," He softly said while crying. "I'm so sorry." He continued to cry and apologizing to his mother until late in the night.

* * *

**I hope you all like this chapter. I would like to thank ****DemitriMP****who suggested that I do Finchel and Quick for the story. I also think that I may have got inspired from the second **_**Lion King**_** movie for Kurt's dream. Anyway, please send any ideas you might have for my other story, **_**The Boggart.**_**Also, please review, it will make me very happy. :)**


	6. A Friendship

**Hello to all. Here is the next chapter of the story. Sorry that it took a while. I had a bit of a writer's block. Anyway, I hope all like it and don't forget to review. I don't own anything. **

* * *

**Chapter Five: A Friendship**

It had been four days since Blaine was kidnapped and placed in a prison cell. The only upside to his imprisonment was that he made friends with Brittany, his guard. However, at first, he thought for sure that she hated him as much as the witch did.

***Flashback: Four days ago***

Blaine had been sitting in his cell for at least fifteen minutes, trying to figure what the witch meant when he left. His trace of thought was interrupted when he heard the main door open and close. He looked up to see a blonde girl with blue eyes and a knife in her hand, walk closer to his cell.

"So, I'm guessing that you're my gua-." Blaine started to say before getting cut off.

"Quiet you" Brittany nearly yelled. "I refuse to let you hurt me like your father did."

"What did my father do to-" Blaine began to ask, curious as what his father did. However, he was again cut off by Brittany.

"I said quiet!" Brittany yelled this time. "You're just trying to hurt us just like your father."

By this time, Blaine was tired of being yelled at and accused. He then quickly got up and went to the cell's bars, going straight into Brittany's face.

"Listen, I'm tired of everybody in this camp accusing me of things I didn't do and believing that I'm like my father." Blaine nearly yelled to Brittany's surprise and shock.

"You know what they say" Brittany said softly. "Like father, like son."

Blaine lost his anger at the girl after what she said. He then made his way back to where he was sitting before and looked down from the blonde guard. Brittany thought for sure that Blaine was going to charge at her and was surprise to find him, well from the looks of it, upset.

"If you guys were planning to take someone that the king truly cares about and act just like him, then you kidnapped the wrong guy." Blaine muttered a moment later with his face still looking at the ground.

"What?" Brittany said, confused by what the prince meant.

"My father doesn't love me." Blaine said honestly. "He hasn't for years."

Brittany knew he was telling the truth from the look in his eyes. They hold a mixture of sadness and abandonment, telling the blonde guard that the prisoner was not trying to trick her. "Why?" Brittany asked sadly before putting her knife away.

"Probably because he never truly got over the fact that I'm gay." Blaine said honestly.

"Me too." Brittany said with a small smile.

"You're gay too?" Blaine asked both curiosity and surprise.

"Well, I'm acutely bi." Brittany said honestly with a smile. "But, I do have a great girlfriend. You?"

"No." Blaine said with a small smile. "I never had a boyfriend before."

***Flashback Over***

For next few days, Brittany and Blaine began to bond as friends. They became close by telling each other stories of their past. Most of the time, they would tell funny and humorous stories.

"So, we all decided to go into David's tent and there was a giant skunk on one of the sleeping bag." Blaine said, telling Brittany about a time when he was at boot camp before he was Captain.

"Oh no" Brittany said while laughing.

"Oh yes." Blaine said with a smile. "And it came after us as soon as we ran out of the tent. We had to take a tomato juice bath for almost two days. It was so bad."

"That must have sucked."

"It did." Blaine said before something popping into his mind. _It's worth a shot._ Blaine thought to himself. "Hey, Brittany."

"Yes?" Brittany said with a smile.

"What did my dad do to you and the wit-Kurt?" Blaine asked Brittany, almost forgetting the witch's real name. Brittany's smile immediately faded away.

"Blaine, I think it's better if you didn't know that. Kurt would be-" Brittany began to say. However, she was interrupted by the main door opening and someone coming in. It was Kurt.

"K-K-Kurt!" Brittany said, very surprised. "I didn't know you were coming."

"It's alright." Kurt said calmly. "I just want to talk to the prisoner alone."

"Kurt, are you ok?" Brittany asked, seeing the bags underneath his eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine." He lied. "Now, please, I just want to talk to the prince."

"Ok." Brittany said before leaving the room. As soon as the door closed, Kurt's face changed from being calm to sheer anger.

"So, what pleasure do I-" Blaine started to say sarcastically but Kurt cut him off.

"Shut it." Kurt snapped at the prince, coming closer to him. "I know what you're doing."

"What are you talking about?" Blaine said annoyed before getting up and going to the bars of the cell.

"Spare me from the made-up stories." Kurt said as he reached the bars of Blaine's cell. "I know that you're using Brittany."

"Are you blooding kidding me?!" Blaine yelled, very pissed off. "I would never do that. She's my friend and the only one here who treats me like a normal person."

Kurt, pissed off at Blaine's comment, quickly grabbed his sai sword from his pocket and pulled Blaine very close to the sword. "Now, listen here." Kurt said in a threatening voice. "I have been watching you, tricking Brittany in believing that you're good. But, I know the truth; you're just like your father. You look just like him. Brittany and everyone here have been through enough already. They don't need any more trouble from your family. So, I suggest that you leave Brittany alone or I'll-" Suddenly, Kurt was interrupted by a gunshot, coming from outside. Kurt, concerned about the gunshot, immediately let go of Blaine's shirt and placed his sai sword back in his pocket.

"Stay here." Kurt ordered Blaine before running to the door.

"Will do." Blaine mumbled.

Kurt quickly ran outside and found Brittany with Rachel and Santana. "Brittany, what happened?" He nervously asked her.

"I don't know." She said before both of them saw one of the scouts, Rory, riding back to camp with a gunshot wound in his arm. Kurt, Brittany, Rachel, and Santana quickly made their way to the scout and were able to catch him as he started to fall off his horse. They laid him down on the ground while Kurt started to tear off some of his sleeve to make a bandage.

"Rory, what happened?" Rachel said afraid of what could have gotten wrong.

"Carmel Army" Rory said through the pain. "They're coming."

* * *

**So, that was chapter five. I hope everyone likes it. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Also, in other news, we finally got the box scene! I was quite happy by it. I'm also quite scared about the break-up episode but we'll see what happens. Hopefully, it's not talking about Klaine. Anyway, please review, it will make me very happy. ****Bye.**


	7. The Battle

**Hello to all. Here is chapter six. I hope you all like it. Little heads up though, there is a little bit of violence in it. So, enjoy and remember to review. I don't own anything. **

* * *

**Chapter Six: The Battle **

"No" Kurt whispered to himself, shock at what Rory said. He had known that the Carmel Army was close to finding their camp, but he never excepted them to be close enough to attack them. "How far away are they, Rory?" He asked the injured boy while helping him to stand up, with the help of Santana.

"About twenty minutes, give or take." Rory said, still in pain. Kurt quickly let go of Rory, allowing him to lean on Santana.

"We don't have a lot of time." Kurt said, warning his friends. "We'll have to move fast. Rachel and I will warn everyone and get the army ready. Santana, I need you to take Rory to the hospital and warn Emma and the other nurses of what's going to happen. As soon as you're done with that, I need you to join the army. We'll need all the soldiers we can find."

"What about me, Kurt?" Brittany said with worried eyes.

"I need you to watch the prince." Kurt instructed. "They are mostly attacking to get the prince back to the king and we have to stop them." As soon as he finished talking, Brittany quickly ran back to the prison and Santana escorted Rory to the hospital. Rachel followed Kurt as he quickly moved to warn the others.

"Are you sure you should be going into this battle, Kurt?" Rachel asked, concern for her friend. "You don't look that good."

"Don't worry, Rachel, I'm fine." He lied to the brunette. "Plus, we need all of the soldiers we can find." He said before walking away from Rachel.

"I'm just hoping that you don't become a victim of war." Rachel mumbled before doing her task.

***Meanwhile***

Brittany quickly came back into the prison to find a very confused Blaine.

"Brittany, what's going on?" Blaine asked, frightened of what was going on.

"We're being attacked by our enemy, The Carmel Army." Brittany said, still in shock. No more than four minutes later, the two saw large group of people walking into the forest. Blaine watched as Brittany waved to Santana in the group.

"That's your girlfriend, isn't it?" Blaine asked, curious if this was the girl that Brittany kept talking about.

"Yep." Brittany said, softly. "She's going into the battle."

Blaine could feel Brittany's fear of losing her girlfriend. "Don't worry. From what you told me about her, she's tough. She'll take care of herself." Blaine said, trying to calm down Brittany. He was rewarded with a smile from Brittany.

"Thanks." She said softly.

However, the sweet moment was quickly interrupted by the sounds of gunshots and spells being casted. Brittany kept the main door open so that she and Blaine could see who was returning to the camp injured or dead. They also overheard about the stories the returning soldiers were sharing about the battle. However, to Brittany's disappointment, there was no word about Santana.

"She's going to be alright, Brittany." Blaine said calmly to the frightened girl.

"How can we be sure?" She said nearly in tears. "She could be dead at this very moment."

"Brittany-" Blaine tried to say but was interrupted by voices coming from outside.

"Did you see how Santana brought down that Carmel soldier?" one of soldiers said to another.

"Yeah, it was totally awesome." The other soldier replied. "It's too bad that she didn't see that bigger fellow coming after her."

"Yea, there was a lot of blood after that fight." The first soldier said before both of them returned into the forest. After hearing this conversation, Blaine quickly turned to see Brittany in tears.

"Britt-" Blaine tried to soothe Brittany, but was cut off.

"SHE COULD BE DEAD, BLAINE." Brittany cried.

"We don't know that for a fact." Blaine calmly said.

Brittany then suddenly calmed down and stopped crying. "You're right, Blaine. I have to go to make sure she's ok."

"WHAT?!" Blaine screamed. "Brittany, you can't do that! There is a battle going on. You could be shot!"

"Blaine, I have to make sure she's ok." She said before walking toward the door. "I don't want to lose anyone else I care about." She said before running out the door.

"BRITTANY! BRITTANY!" Blaine screamed, but it was too late. She was gone. He had no idea what to do or how to save his friend. Then, he saw keys on the floor of his cell. He quickly untied his shoe, grabbed his shoelace, and tied his shoelace to the fork that he used for his meals. He then threw the knife and shoelace and kept on trying until he got the fork inside the ring of the key and started to pull the keys to him.

***Meanwhile***

Brittany quickly ran into the forest, looking for Santana. However, before she could find her, she felt someone touched her shoulder. It was Kurt.

"Brittany, what are you doing here?" He said, both shock and scared. "Go back now before you get shot." Before Brittany could speak, a figure came through the trees, at Brittany and Kurt.

"Santana!" Brittany screamed for joy as she saw Santana coming to them. She quickly ran to her and hugged her. However, after a moment in the hug, Santana pulled away.

"Brittany, what are you doing here?" She asked, shock and confuse.

"I thought you were dead." Brittany said softly. "I heard from two soldiers that you were attacked by a big soldier and there was blood everywhere."

Santana could see how scared Brittany was of losing her. She gently wrapped her arms around Brittany and gently rocked her.

"It's ok." She said smoothly before letting go of Brittany. "A soldier did attack me but it was his blood that got spilt, not mine."

"So, you're fine?" Brittany asked with a small smile.

"Yes." Santana said with a smile before Kurt touched Brittany's shoulder.

"Now, Brittany, please go back befor-" Kurt said softly before getting cut off by a couple of ninja stars, pinning him to a nearby tree.

"KURT!" Brittany screamed. She tried to run and help him; however she soon found herself pinned to a tree as well. Santana quickly pulled out her sword and looked around for a Carmel soldier.

"Who's out there?!" Santana screamed as she saw someone coming closer. "Show yourself!"

The figure came closer to the three until he was only five feet away from them. "Now, is that any way to talk to an army general?" The figure said with a smirk.

"Some general you are, Jesse." Kurt responded in a nasty tone. "Killing and destroying innocent lives."

Jesse gave out a small laugh. "Now, Kurt, you know as much as I do that the king gives me the orders to have those things done."

"Really? Because it seems to me that you enjoy killing people." Santana said, insulting Jesse. She then quickly came toward him with her sword. However, Jesse grabbed her hand with the sword. He then turned her hand to release the sword, grabbed her other hand, and hitting her head, using a nearby tree.

"What can I say?" Jesse said to the knocked out Santana. "I have a different scene of fun."

"SANTANA!" Brittany screamed.

Jesse rolled his eyes at the blonde girl's cries for her lover. "Relax; she's fine, well, for now."

Kurt tried his best to move but it was hopeless. "You won't get away with this." Kurt nearly yelled at Jesse. "We'll still stop you from taking the prince back to the king."

"You know" Jesse said, coming right into Kurt's face. "I have heard rumors about you guys actually being smart enough to kidnapped Prince Blaine. But, I just passed them as being false. Thank you so much for confirming those rumors, Kurt."

Kurt's eyes widened in horror. _They never knew about the prince in the first place. _Kurt thought to himself.

"The king is going to be so happy" Jesse started to said with a smirk. "When he learns that the Carmel Army has not only killed the rebels once and for all, but have also rescue his son."

Kurt tried to move again, trying to figure out how break free. Once Jesse had killed him, the spell that he placed on the camp to keep Blaine would be broken and Blaine would be free.

"You can't break free." Jesse taunted Kurt, still in his face. "Just admit it to yourself, you're going to die and finally get to see your mom again."

As a response, Kurt spit in Jesse's face. Jesse then grabbed his knife and place right next to Kurt's cheek. "You little-"Jesse said with venom in his voice before coming up with an idea. He then took the knife away from Kurt's face; put away the knife, walked over to Brittany, pulled off the ninja stars, dragged her right in of front of Kurt, forced her on ground, and went on top of her so she couldn't get up. Brittany tried to move but Jesse had a hold of both of them. "Don't worry." He said with an evil smirk. "This will be over soon."

"Let her go, Jesse." Kurt nearly yelled, still struggling to break free.

"Now, why would I do that?" Jesse replied. "The best way to kill you is to first kill one of the closest people to you. Now, I was thinking slicing her in the head and in the stomach. Reminds you of anyone, Kurt?" Jesse said with a smirk.

"You monster." Kurt growled. "You won't get away with this."

Jesse laughed. "Once I kill you, I-"Before he could finish, a gun shot off. Jesse's body started to fall on Brittany, but she quickly pushed him off of her. Brittany then ran to Kurt, pulled off the ninja stars, and hugged him.

"Kurt" She gently cried in his shoulder.

"It's ok. It's over." Kurt said, soothing her. They stay there for a few moments until they saw that Santana was starting to wake up. Brittany quickly ran over to her girlfriend and comforted her. As she was doing this, Kurt walked over to Jesse's body and turned him on his back to see that he was shot in the back.

_The shot had to come from camp. _Kurt thought to himself. As he turned around to look at the camp, he saw Blaine with a smoking gun.

* * *

**Well, that was chapter six. I hope everyone like it. So, I might have gotten inspired by **_**The Hunger Games **_**for doing that last scene of the chapter with Jesse. Anyway, in other news, I'm very scared of what's going to happen with Klaine, but hopefully, everything will be ok in the end. So, don't forget to review, it will make me very happy. ****Bye.**


	8. The Aftermath

**Hello to all. Here is chapter seven of the story. I honestly think this was one of more difficult chapters to write. Anyway, before I begin the chapter, I like to give a big shout out to ****RoadToAvalon ****who is now my beta for this story. Not only did she beta this chapter, but she also beta all of the previous chapters. I would also like to thank ****Arcana Major**** who gave me some advice to help the story as well. So, enjoy the chapter everyone and make sure you read the bottom after the chapter. I do not own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Aftermath**

_WHAT IS HE DOING OUTSIDE OF HIS CELL?!_ Kurt thought angrily. He was shocked and furious that Blaine was free. "Esoioa danoedo" Kurt mumbled before being transported to the camp, only a few feet away from Blaine. Within a second, Kurt ran over to Blaine, grabbed Blaine's gun, threw it on the ground, pulled out one of his sai swords, grabbed Blaine's shirt, and pulled him very close to the sword.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Kurt screamed at the black-haired prince.

"Hi to you too." Blaine said sarcastically.

"Enough with your bullshit." Kurt said with venom in his voice, placing the sword closer to Blaine's throat. "What are you doing outside of your cell? And tell me before I decide to put my sword through your throat." He threatened.

"Maybe I was trying to make sure that my friend, Brittany, wasn't killed by some psychopath." Blaine said with anger in his eyes.

"I had everything under control."

"Then, why were you hopeless pinned to a tree?" Blaine had accepted that this comment would earn him a punch or slap in the face. Instead, Kurt put away his sai sword, dragged Blaine back to the prison, and threw him into his cell.

"The next time I see you out of your cell" Kurt threatened. "You'll be begging for mercy when I'm done with you."

As Kurt came outside of the prison, he saw many soldiers returning to the camp, cheering and celebrating. Without a moment to lose, Kurt quickly tracked down Rachel.

"Rachel, what's going on?" Kurt asked, out of breathe.

"Did you hear, Kurt?" Rachel said with a smile. "We won. The Carmel Army is gone."

Kurt froze for a moment after what Rachel said. "The Carmel Army….is gone? As in dead?" He asked, shocked.

"Yes!" Rachel replied, joyously. "They're all dead. It's a miracle." She said before she hugged him. "Isn't it wonderful?"

"What happened?" He almost said in a whisper. However, Rachel was able to hear him.

"They were starting to get weak when Jessie suddenly disappear and finally lost power once he was dead." Rachel said, still in the hug.

Kurt pulled out of the hug as soon as Rachel finished talking. "They were destroyed after Jesse died?" He asked in shock.

"Yes, everyone has been wondering who sho-"Rachel began to say before Kurt interrupted her.

"The prince did it." Kurt said simply.

"What?" Rachel replied, both surprised and shocked. "How?"

"He was able to escape and shot him. He claimed it was in order to save Brittany. And do you want to know the interesting part?" Kurt said, nearly in rage. "Jesse and the Carmel Army never wanted to attack us for the prince in the first place."

"What?!" Rachel responded, both shocked and confused. "H-h-how can this be?"

"Jesse never believed that we kidnapped the prince so they probably only came to try to finish us once and for all."

"So, what do we do now?"

"Let everyone, including Brittany; know that there's going to be a meeting in ten minutes about the prince."

* * *

Kurt entered the Grand Hall to see everyone, talking to each other. By now, he explained what had happened to a couple of people and they passed the story along to some of the other rebels.

As soon everyone saw that Kurt was in the room, they stopped what they were doing and sat quietly, ready for the meeting to start.

"As you all are aware, the Carmel Army was destroyed today." Kurt said, starting the meeting. "However, it was discovered right before Jesse's death that he never believed that we had captured the prince in the first place. This started to make some of us wonder if to why the king didn't sent the Carmel Army to rescue his -"

"He doesn't love Blaine." A voice said, cutting off Kurt. People's heads turned to see Brittany, up from her seat. "Blaine told me himself that his father never truly loved him at all. His father never paid any attention to him for anything he did. He spent more time rubbing in Blaine's face how much better his older brother was. He doesn't know any of Blaine's hopes and dreams. But, the saddest thing is that he never could get over the fact that Blaine is gay. If there would be a reason as to why he is keeping Blaine here, it would be that he doesn't care about him, at all or he is using Blaine so that he can learn about our camp." Brittany said fierce. She sat down to a very shocked audience.

"Why didn't you tell this earlier, Brittany?" Rachel asked, still shocked.

"I was always on guard duty and you guys never asked." Brittany replied.

"What do we do now?" Mike asked. "If the king doesn't truly care for his son, then he's not going to give in to any of our demands to get him back."

"I still say we kill him." Sue mumbled.

"I have a suggestion." Rachel said, hoping that the crowd would listen.

* * *

Blaine sat in his cell for at least half an hour by now. He had heard from the outside that there was going to be a meeting about him a while back and couldn't image what was going on in there. He could just picture the witch trying to come up with some crazy idea to make his life even worse. Just then, Blaine heard the main door, open and close. He looked up to see Kurt walking in with a small backpack.

"So, what do I owe this visit?" Blaine said coldly as Kurt walked to his cell. Kurt said nothing as he walked over to Blaine's cell, just gave him a cold stare. He opened the cell and threw the backpack right next to Blaine.

"Out." Kurt harshly whispered.

"What?" Blaine replied annoyed, before standing up and grabbing the backpack.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" Kurt said cruelly. "Get out. We don't want you anymore. You're free."

* * *

**So, that was chapter seven. I hope you all like it. And now for the news I wanted to share with everyone. I have had a Tumblr account for about two or three months now and have decide to link the story with my Tumblr account. Basically, I will be writing about sneak peeks for the story and perhaps a one shot or two. My account is if anyone is interested, please remove the (). Well, I'll get to work on the next chapter as soon as I can but be warned, school is going to be starting again very soon. ****Bye. **


End file.
